Duelo de Cerezos
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Una competición como ninguna otra… bueno, tal vez un poquito parecida a otras... y es que bueno ¿Qué se puede esperar de una batalla entre Sakura, Sakura y Sakura?, solo sabemos que ganara Sakura y perderán Sakura y Sakura (REEDITADO) Portada hecha por @-xAmy-, muchas gracias.
1. C01: Duelo de Cerezos

**Duelo de Cerezos**

**Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

**Publicado Originalmente el: 28 de Abril de 2015**

**Notas de Reedición:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor: **Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con la reedición de mi primer One-Shot… Ay que recuerdos X3, y les daré un dato interesante, el escenario donde contesto los reviews de los fic de "El Nuevo Guardia" y "Noticias Dimensionales" es el mismo escenario en el que se desarrolla esta historia nwn.

**-Dimentor:** Eso explica por qué se me hacía tan familiar-Ultimate lo noquea con un bate de béisbol.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Cállate!-Esconde el bate detrás de él-Jeje, OC´s, ¿Quién los entiende? Jeje, disfruten nwn

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un one-shot ligero que escribo en lo que reparan mi computadora que se descompuso desde el martes pasado, pero espero que esté lista pronto, esto lo escribí y publique desde varias computadoras prestadas.

Por cierto, es curioso, no pensaba hacer un fic con los personajes de Urusei Yatsura, hasta su gran debut, en mi serie de fics principales, pero como al menos 2 entendieron que los personajes de UY llegarían tarde o temprano, pues me dije "Nah, pos YOLO", pero bueno ya basta de estas anécdotas personales que no le importan a nadie más.

Capitulo basado principalmente en los personajes de **Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto** y **Grupo Clamp**, con menciones especiales de personajes de otros autores que de mencionarlos me tardaría mucho. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

(Iniciales de Serie correspondiente)

-Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_"

_Lectura_

_"__Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

**_-Cantante:_**_Canto_

**-Escritor: Mensaje**

**Descripción en pantalla**

**-Personaje: Dialogo ****_Exclamación_****-Acción-"****_Pensamiento_****" (En pantalla)**

**Carteles en pantalla**

**Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

**Duelo de Cerezos**

Todo está oscuro, cuando de repente una luz ilumina a Ataru Moroboshi, vestido de etiqueta y con micrófono en mano, entonces este hace girar el micrófono en su mano para ponerlo en frente de él y empezar a hablar.

-Hola, soy el gran Ataru Moroboshi, su presentador para el programa "Duelo de cerezos", pero no hablemos más de mí y presentemos a nuestras bellas concursantes-Dijo mientras detrás de él eran iluminadas tres figuras atadas a una silla cada una, mientras detrás de ellas llegaban los sirvientes de Mendo que les destaparon los ojos y la boca conforme Ataru decía sus nombres-En primer lugar tenemos a la hermosa y sexy enfermera del instituto Tomobiki, sacerdotisa y la única con posibilidades de ganarle a un Saiyajin en una competencia de comida, saluden a la gran Sakura Sakurambo /1/-Dijo mientras un sector del público aplaudía a su enfermera favorita-En segundo lugar tenemos a una fuerte ninja médico de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas o también conocida como Konoha, alumna de una legendaria sannin y que decepciono a los fans del NaruSaku, pero que encanto a los fans del SasuSaku y que es odiada por los fans del NaruSasu, la gran Sakura Haruno-Esta vez la audiencia se dividió entre aplausos y abucheos, mientras que la peli rosada veía confundida el lugar-Y por último tenemos a la reencarnación del mago Clow, la Guadiana de las Cartas Clow, ahora llamadas cartas Sakura y la única a la que el autor añadió a pesar de solo ver uno o dos capítulos de su serie y leer un fic Yuri /2/, la magical girl Sakura Kinomoto-De nuevo los aplausos, pero un rayo cayó sobre Ataru-¡LUM!

-¡Yo no hice nada!-Respondió la aludida.

-Entonces fue ¿Pikachu?-Dijo viendo al Pokémon.

-Pika…-Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Thor?

-No…

-¿Enel?

-No me interesa esto para empezar-Dijo antes de irse.

-¿Electro?

-Solo quiero electrocutar a Spiderman.

-¿Benimaru? ¿Ness?

-Nop-Negaron los pequeños.

-¿Raiden?

-Nope.

-¿Sailor Jupiter? ¿Azula?

-No-Dijeron las dos.

-Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Me podrían dar sus direcciones y números de teléfono?

-¡NO!-Gritaron electrocutándolo ahora sí.

-¿Mettaton?

-No, pero cuando quieras te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas, Cari-Dijo guiñándole el ojo provocando un escalofrió en el castaño.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Kakashi?

-Así no funciona el Chidori, baboso-Respondió el ninja pelinegro.

Entonces el castaño pervertido levanto la mirada al techo.

-¿Autor?-Otro rayo le cayó encima a Ataru-Bien, parece que se enojó por que revele su pequeña vergüenza con respecto a Sakura Card Captor-Entonces detuvo con sus manos una katana que iba detrás de él.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡EL ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED ES MI TRABAJO!-Dijo Deadpool.

-Sí, pero este es un one-shot parodia típico de esta página y a manos del loco de Ultimate Dimentor, así que no te sorprendas ni te quejes-Respondió Ataru.

-Bueno, pero espero que el loco me dé un buen papel en su serie principal, ¿Sabías que originalmente no estaba en ella porque no sabía de mí?, eso duele viejo.

-Sí, lo sé, a pesar de ser su personaje favorito, en su primer fic me limito solo a un cameo en donde me creen drogadicto y solo porque olvido poner el chiste de Ryoga perdido al final del primer capítulo en su edición original, ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO?!

-Sí, lo vi-Otro rayo cayó en ambos-Bien, te dejo seguir, antes de que él lo…-Sonido de trueno-Que el respetable autor se irrite, adiós Ataru.

-Adiós Wade, bien, después de esta autoristica interrupción, ¡EMPECEMOS CON EL CONCURSO!-Dijo provocando la ovación del público.

-¡Ataru! ¡¿PUEDES DECIRME QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?!-Reclamo saber Sakura (UY).

-Fácil, están en una competencia transmitida en NO vivo por internet.

-¡¿Y QUÉ TE HACE CREER QUE PARTICIPAREMOS?!-Se quejó Sakura (NS)

-El increíble premio sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí si el autor apenas me conoce?-Pregunto Sakura (SCC)

-Elemental mi querida Kinomoto-Dijo Ataru con atuendo de Sherlock mientras fumaba una pipa de burbujas ya que es malo fumar mis niños-El autor quería tener al menos 3 Sakuras, y no 2, y como solo las conoce a ustede la Sakura de Street Figthers y a Sakura de Kyokai no Rinne, a las cuales conoce aún menos que tú, pues era obvio que te elegiría a ti mi pequeña, además de ser la más popular a comparación de las otras 2.

-Bien, espero que el premio al menos sea bueno, ya que supongo que si nos reusamos terminaras dándonos una razón estúpida para aceptar y esta resultara, como en todos los fics de este tipo-Dijo Sakura (NS).

-Bien, dicho-Dijo Ataru-Bien, ¡ES HORA DE… DE… DE… DE… DEL DUELO!-Dijo estilo Yu-Gi-Oh, entonces, se prendió todo el escenario con tres atriles al fondo y uno en primer plano-¡PASEN A SUS LUGARES SEÑORITAS!-Las aludidas lo hicieron mientras Ataru hizo lo mismo-Bien, el programa se dividirá en 3 partes, "Preguntas", "Retos Físicos" y en el remoto caso de que sucediera un empate "Battle Royale", que siendo un fic en realidad es lo más probable, las 2 primeras partes tienen 3 pruebas cada una, cada prueba ganada equivale a 100 puntos, la primera en llegar a 500 puntos gana, ¿Entendido?

-¡SÍ!-Dijeron las 3 Sakuras.

-Bien, primera pregunta, Sakura, ¿De qué color era el caballo Blanco de Napoleón?-Como las 3 eran Sakura, las 3 contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Blanco-Dijo Sakura (SCC) causando un sonido de erróneo.

-Esto… Napoleón no existe en el mundo ninja-Dijo Sakura (NS), igual causando un sonido de erróneo.

-En realidad esa es una pregunta capciosa, Napoleón nuca tuvo caballos blancos, si no de colores opacos y aunque también se podría interpretar a que el caballo en cuestión se llama blanco, en realidad Napoleón le daba a sus caballos nombres de seres mitológicos, personajes históricos y esas cosas por lo que realmente el caballo no existe-Dijo Sakura (UY) provocando un sonido de aprobado y su marcador diera 100.

-_"Esa mujer, ¿Acaso es posible que sea Kira?"_-Pensó L desde las gradas-_"Nah, Light con un 1% tiene más posibilidad de ser Kira"_

-_"Hmmm… Esa mujer sabe demasiado… Tendré que matarla… Pero L la vio… Si la mato, él podría sospechar… Pero por otro lado… Si no lo hago podría sospechar… Maldito L…"_-Pensaba Light.

-Bien, mi hermosa Sakura tiene esta prueba, siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuál es una de las combinaciones más poderosas del juego de "Duelo de Monstruos"?

-Soy una sacerdotisa, por lo que no apruebo ese juego demoniaco-Dijo Sakura (UY) causando un sonido de erróneo.

-En el mundo ninja eso ni existe, ni siquiera Naruto lo juega-Dijo Sakura (NS), igual causando un sonido de erróneo y que Naruto estornudara.

**En el foro de al lado**

-_Achu…_-Estornudo el rubio en el foro de al lado donde en un futuro se filmaría un noticiero-Alguien ha de estar hablando de mí… ¡AAAAAHHHH!-Grito antes de darse cuenta que se atrasó con respecto a Goku y Luffy en la batalla de comida que tenían, por lo que uso Relleno para distraer a los dos e igualarlos nuevamente.

**Devuelta al foro principal**

-Esa es fácil, es el Prohibido, también llamado Exodia, formado por la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas-Dijo Sakura (SCC) provocando un sonido de aprobado y su marcador diera 100-Je, en cuestión de cartas, nadie sabe más que yo.

-Bien, la tierna Sakura se lleva esta prueba, última pregunta ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el Ki y el Chakra?

-¿Hay cartas llamadas así?-Pregunto Sakura (SCC)

-Son tipos de energía espiritual-Dijo Sakura (UY), igual causando un sonido de erróneo.

-Esa es fácil, el Ki es la energía vital o espiritual y el Chakra es la combinación de esta con la energía física cuyo nombre no diré por que el autor no recuerda su nombre y le da pereza buscarlo-Dijo Sakura (NS) provocando un sonido de aprobado y su marcador diera 100.

-Bien, la poderosa Sakura se la llevo y… ¡OH SORPRESA! ¡TENEMOS UN EMPATE! ¡¿NO LES SORPRENDE?!-Pregunto al público, que se quedó mudo dejando oír grillos-A ustedes tampoco, ¿Verdad?

-No-Recibió perezosamente en respuesta.

-Mejor sigamos, con el programa, como primera prueba del reto físico tenemos, una competencia de comida, así que pasen al frente-Dijo mientras el suelo del escenario se abría y una plataforma con una montaña de comida subía-Las reglas son sencillas, la que se rinda o ya no pueda comer más pierde, gana la que dure más tiempo comiendo o coma más-Dijo Ataru.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODOS MENOS ESO! ¡TANTOS AÑOS DE DIETA DESPERDICIADOS!-Grito Sakura (NS).

-Por quejarse, la concursante Sakura Haruno, esta descalificada de la prueba, mejor suerte para la próxima.

-_¡Ese pervertido infeliz me las pagara!_-Dijo Sakura Interna con deseos asesinos.

-Bien, creo que empezare con un poco de Curry-Dijo para si Sakura (SCC) mientras tomaba un poco del platillo y lo metía en su boca-¡Esta riquísimo!-Dijo sonriente.

-Bien, escuchar eso alegrara mucho a nuestro cocinero Sanji, que dejo temporalmente el manga de One Piece por esto, le hablaremos por Den Den Mushi cuando regresé a Dressrosa-Dijo Ataru.

-Bien, continuare comiendo-Dijo Sakura (SCC), solo para ver la plataforma vacía y a Sakura (UY) limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-¿Hay más?-Pregunto tranquilamente Sakura (UY)

-¡PERO SI NO HA ENGORDADO NADA!-Gritaron todas las chicas presentes que no eran de Urusei Yatsura.

-Descuiden, se acostumbraran-Dijo Ataru tranquilo-Bien, pasemos al segundo reto físico, "Prueba de Fuerza", solo golpeen esta máquina-Dijo mientras la plataforma de comida era cambiada por la misma maquina usada en el Torneo de Artes Marciales del universo 7 del Multiverso DBZ-La que marque más puntos gana, Sakura (SCC) se acercó y golpeo-100, muy bien-Luego paso, Sakura (UY)-1000, no me sorprende que duelan tantos tus golpes Sakura y que me manden a volar como al Equipo Rocket-Luego paso Sakura (NS).

-¡ESTO TE ESPERA POR DESCALIFICARME! ¡PERVERTIDO!-Amenazo Sakura mientras destruía de un puñetazo la máquina.

-¡Y… Y LA PODEROSA SAKURA GANA LA PRUEBA!-Dijo Ataru asustado-Bien, me iré a descansar un momento, mientras me reemplazara alguien ya muy conocido.

-Hola, soy yo, el presentador de todos los torneos de artes marciales, yo las supervisare en la última prueba física, que no es tanto física, si no estratégica, es hora de "La Batalla Pokémon"-Dijo mientras la plataforma cambiaba a una arena de gimnasio Pokémon tipo roca con 3 pokebolas al centro-Elijan una y gana la que tenga el ultimo Pokémon de pie.

Sakura (UY) tomo una con un Charizard, Sakura (NS) tomo la que tenía un Blastoise y Sakura (SCC) tomo la última con un Venusaur.

-Y empiecen-Dijo el anunciador y como está el narrador del torneo, el narrara la pelea-Gracias autor. Bien, Charizard empezó con un poderoso lanzallamas, pero sus oponentes lo esquivan, _WOW_, Blastoise le lanza una Hydro-bomba a Charizard, pero este la esquiva y usa "Tajo Aereo" contra Blastoise, Blastoise aprovecha el aterrizaje para contraatacar con un potente chorro de agua y… los dos Pokémon han caído. ¿Pero qué paso? ¡Nos prometieron que nos darían un largo e intenso combate con esos Pokémons!

-Eso es fácil ¡Mientras lo ignoraban, Venusaur uso "Drenadora", y cuando Charizard y Blastoise se estrellaron con el suelo, drenaron casi toda su energía a Venusaur y en su último ataque ambos quedaron muy débiles y las drenadoras acabaron el trabajo!-Explico Sakura (SCC)

-Bien, declaro un ¡EMPATE!-Digo Ataru entrando en con una armadura puesta, entonces la armadura se puso de cabeza y lo saco de su interior-Oye, ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-Me voy, arregla tú solo tus problemas-Dijo la armadura que resulto se Alphonse Elric.

-¡VUELVE ALPHONSE!-Pero la armadura ya se había ido-¡BIEN! ¡NI QUIEN QUISIERA PROTEGERSE CONTIGO! ¡ADEMÁS TU INTERIOR HUELE MUCHO A GATO!... Pero bueno, todo esto termino en empate así que pasemos a la fase final… ¡El Battle Royale!-Todos los presentes se emocionaron-Las reglas son las mismas del torneo de las artes marciales, si se rinden, salen del ring o quedan noqueadas pierden, pero…-Dijo mientras un cuadrilátero aparecía en escena con un poste en el centro con una corona-Solo ganara quien obtenga la corona… Dinos corresponsal Vegeta-Dijo mientras una pantalla muestra a Vegeta con su clásico rastreador-¿Cuál es el total de puntos que otorga la corona?

-¡ES DE MÁS DE 8000!-Decía mientras se quitaba el rastreador y lo destruía con una mano.

-¡Y si este fic estuviera en inglés serían más de 9000! ¡Pero bueno! ¡EMPIECEN!-Dijo Ataru subiendo y bajando la mano para marcar el inicio de la pelea.

Y las tres chicas subieron al escenario, Sakura (NS) se lanzó contra sus oponentes rompiendo el piso, las otras 2 esquivaron los escombros, pero Sakura (NS) salto para dar un gran ataque que destruyera todo el cuadrilátero, entonces Sakura (SCC) uso la carta "Viento" para crear una ráfaga para impulsar a Sakura (NS) fuera del ring.

Entonces Sakura (SCC) se volteó a ver a Sakura (UY) y la vio con un par de guantes de boxeo, iba a desplegar sus cartas, cuando…

-Rayos ese Curry, me dio mucha sed, y fue tan poco que ya me dio hambre-Dijo Sakura (SCC).

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres continuar?-Pregunto Sakura (UY)

-No realmente, por lo que supongo que me rindo-Dijo subiendo la mirada-Autor… la próxima vez que me utilices en una de tus historias… en un papel protagónico… procura ver al menos la mitad de mi anime-Dijo antes de desmayarse y caer en el suelo.

Entonces Sakura (UY) se acercó al centro del ring y cuando iba a tomar la corona…

-¡SOY EL MEJOR CEREZO!-Cherry asomo su cabeza desde debajo de la corona, provocando una explosión y que todos los presentes salieran volando en distintas direcciones.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÍO CHERRY?!-Sakura (UY)

-Ganar, después de todo esto es un duelo de cerezos-Entonces recibió un golpe de parte de su sobrina y esta le arrebato la corona y se la puso.

-¡BIEN! ¡MI HERMOSA SAKURA ES LA GANADORA!-Anuncio Ataru mientras caían serpentinas y confeti por el escenario-¡Ahora tu premio! ¡Una cita con tu guapo conductor!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron todos los presentes.

-¡MOROBOSHI! ¡¿PARA ESTO ME PEDISTE ARMAR TODO ESTE SHOW?!-Reclamó Mendo desde el puesto de productor.

-¡Si! ¡PERO NO HABLEMOS MÁS DE ESO! ¡SAKURA VEN AQUÍ!-Dijo Ataru lanzándose sobre Sakura (UY) que lo recibió con un golpe, pero antes de aterrizar fue atrapado por Lum.

-¡TESORO! ¡ERES IDIOTA!-Dijo mientras electrocutaba a Ataru, lo soltó y…

-¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS!-Grito la Chica Torpedo mientras golpeaba a Ataru, ante todo este mal show Sakura (UY) le puso la corona a su tío.

-Tómala, ya no la quiero.

-Qué bonito es ganar con trabajo y esfuerzo-Dijo Cherry.

-¡ESO NO SE PUEDE HACER! ¡ESO SIGNIFICARÍA QUE DEBERÍA TENER UNA CITA CON CHERRY!-Se quejó Ataru desde el suelo y con la simple mención de tener una cita con Cherry vómito en los pies de Lum y la Chica Torpedo, lo que provoco otro brutal ataque de ambas, además de que la Chica Torpedo ataco también a Cherry por la tontería que dijo.

-Ves Nobita, en comparación, los golpes que te dan Tsuneo y Gigante no son nada-Animo Doraemon a Nobita mientras se levantaban y se iban.

-Tienes razón-Dijo un animado Nobita-Jeje.

-Pediré un reembolso-Decía Nami.

-No si yo lo pido primero-Dijo Nabiki ante lo que ambas se miraron fijamente antes de salir corriendo a la taquilla.

-Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo-Se quejó Simpachi.

-No te quejes, después de todo nos colamos-Le respondió Gintoki.

-Si ñoño no te quejes-Dijo Kagura-¿Gin-san ahora a dónde vamos?

-A la misión más peligrosa de todas… ir por mi revista Jump.

-¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Simpachi.

-Sí, pero se agotó aquí, así que iras al planeta Namekusein para comprarla.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?! ¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON ESTE MALDITO CAMEO INNECESARIO COMO PARA QUE ME MANDES A OTRO PLANETA! ¡ADEMÁS DE QUE FREZZER ESTÁ ALLÍ!

-Oye Ranma, ¿Cuándo crees que el autor escriba el 3cer capítulo de "Preparativos para la guerra 1: Sailor ½: Aventuras en Nerima"?-Pregunto Serena mientras acompañaba a Ranma a la salida.

-Supongo que después de terminar el otro one-shot que está escribiendo… el que te tiene por decirlo de una manera como protagonista-Entonces un rayo le cayó encima a Ranma.

-Bien, el autor está enojado, será mejor irnos.

-Después de ti Serena-Dijo Ranma.

-Pobre Ataru-Dijo Miroku.

-Es el más grande de nosotros los pervertidos, pero también es un idiota-Happosai.

-Tiene un largo camino que recorrer-Dijo el maestro Roshi-Pero bueno, hablando se entiende a la gente, pero a golpes todo queda claro, así que dejémoslo.

-Si… ¿Quién me acompaña al nuevo antro? Dicen que las mejores camareras maids del anime están ahí-Dijo Jiraiya.

**Mientras en el café**

-_Brrrr_…

-¿Qué pasa Ryomou?-Pregunto Hakufu.

-Tuve una extraña sensación… Como si gente muy pesada estuviera en camino…

-Descuida, si alguien viene a molestar sabemos defendernos-Dijo sonriente la chica.

-Cierto-Contesto la peli azul.

**De regreso al foro**

-¡APOYO LA MOCIÓN!-Dijo Kon-¡VAMOS!

-¡SI VAMOS! ¡YA QUIERO IMPRESIONARLAS CON MI BAILE DE LAS POMPAS!-Dijo Shin-Chan antes de recibir un buen coscorrón de parte de su madre.

-Ya te dije que no hagas eso, que no estás en edad de ir a esos lugares, y que no te juntes con ellos son una mala influencia para ti, además debes empacar para nuestra mudanza a México-Dijo la señora Nohara antes de llevarse a su hijo, mientras los pervertidos se fueron a su objetivo dejando al pobre de Ataru a merced de Lum y la chica torpedo.

Más tarde, en la noche, en el Ichiraku, Sakura (UY), Sakura (NS), Sakura (SCC), Sakura (SF) y Sakura (KnR) se encontraban platicando.

-¡¿Y PARA ESO LAS SECUESTRARON?!-Pregunto Sakura (SF).

-Sip-Dijeron Sakura (UY), Sakura (NS) y Sakura (SCC) al unísono.

-Al menos ustedes tuvieron un buen papel, nosotras 2 nos reducimos a este simple cameo-Dijo Sakura (KNR).

-Ni se quejen, esta historia no tiene sentido alguno, ¡COCINERO!, ¡MÁS POR FAVOR!-Dijo Sakura (UY)

-Pero señorita, ya comió más ramen que el que tenía planeado preparar esta semana, y solo lleva como media hora aquí.

-Y solo fue el aperitivo, así que cocine.

Mientras en el escenario todo quedó a oscuras, excepto una luz que iluminaba a un apaleado Ataru.

-Autor, ¿Así tratas a tu personaje favorito?, al menos compénsame con ese fic con Sailor Moon como pareja-Entonces un ataque le dio en todo su cuerpo.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!-Dijo Sailor Moon y así Ataru murió, pero entonces revivió sin herida alguna-¿Qué paso?

-Enma Daio-sama me dijo que no merecía ir al cielo y me echaron a patadas del infierno y aquí estoy.

-Bueno, si el autor recurrió a algo tan absurdo para curarte, confirma que eres su personaje favorito.

-Sí, bueno creo que este es el final, ¿No?

-Así parece.

-Bueno, su gran presentador Ataru Moroboshi se despide, adiós-Dijo moviendo un brazo-En serio, acaso se le acabo la creatividad a la hora de escribir el final.

-Supongo que con tantas interrupciones que tuvo se le fue la inspiración.

-Pero bueno, al menos ya acabo, ya que ya no seguimos el libreto ¿Nos echamos un rapidin?

-Esto… Ataru, el autor sigue escribiendo.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

/1/.-La Sakura de Urusei Yatsura no tiene un apellido, al menos conocido, por lo que el Sakurambo lo use por el nombre japonés de Cherry "Sakurambo"

/2/.-Si quieren saber cuál es el fic Yuri es el fic titulado, "Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta" de **Lic. Julian Manes** un gran fic de temática Yuri, se los recomiendo a los que gustan de este Sukulento género ya sea con lemon o no (De una vez aclaro que este no tiene).


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
